


Conjecture

by AlicEGreencat



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicEGreencat/pseuds/AlicEGreencat
Summary: 灵魂伴侣设定:当找到自己的灵魂伴侣后（不论他们是否意识到对方就是那个正确的人），在某些时候伴侣双方将共享思维——例如一方濒死的状况。这篇写于2019年4月，因此没有詹姆斯女儿的出场:D
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Kudos: 4





	Conjecture

**Author's Note:**

> 灵魂伴侣设定:当找到自己的灵魂伴侣后（不论他们是否意识到对方就是那个正确的人），在某些时候伴侣双方将共享思维——例如一方濒死的状况。  
> 这篇写于2019年4月，因此没有詹姆斯女儿的出场:D

此刻夜已经很深，詹姆斯·波特关掉电脑，从自己过于狭窄的桌子前面艰难地站起来，屋子里实在是太乱了，然而他无暇顾及这些，只是走进浴室拧开水龙头洗脸。冷水多少让他清醒了一点，他抬起头，在面前破碎肮脏的镜子里看见自己眼球上的血丝，这提醒他确实该去休息一下，他深深吸了一口气，手已经摸到脑后，在他的后颈往下一点那里有一道凸起的伤疤，和脊椎几乎重合，斜斜地从右边长到左边。专业医生会说这道伤疤要是再深一点就会让他高位截瘫，感谢上帝，他还活着。

这并不是说詹姆斯就是个教徒，他只是这么随便想想，他关掉浴室的灯，在腐朽房间的霉味中躺到床上，这种气味正在慢慢腐蚀他，他在黑暗中说服着自己睡着。枪压在枕头底下的久违感觉让他在睡眠中还保持着清醒，这一切好像都很新鲜，但事实上他是在进行艰难的复健，把神经和身体从一种状态切换到另外一种状态中。他的旅行包在床底下，里面有一本护照和其他东西，比如子弹和应急药物，他提着它们出门的时候差点受到怀疑，进这家旅馆的门时却没人多看他一眼。  
那是一个青年坐在沙发上盘着腿，伸长手臂去够在沙发另一头的抱枕的时候，他没穿上衣，詹姆斯站在玄关处本想提醒他不要贪凉，但是最后还是没说。

那是他一个月之前看到的马克·钱德尔，一副坐在沙发上无忧无虑的样子。他看着青年把抱枕拿到手里，后脊背上那道长而扭曲的伤疤毒蛇一样地盘踞着。这孩子也和他一样差一点高位截瘫，理由是家庭暴力。那是很久之前的伤了，我爸爸，他拿切肉刀砍我，然后——就这样。年轻人伸手摸他的脊背，从最上面那一节突起的骨头开始往下，很有些狎昵的意思。你的伤是怎么搞的？他好奇地问。

我不能说，亲爱的。他捏着对方的下巴喊他的姓氏，他们又开始断断续续地接吻，再晚一点儿的时候詹姆斯靠着床头，咬着烟但是没有点燃，马克和他拉开一点距离，他盯着自己的笔记本电脑。你会不会是我的灵魂伴侣？因为咬着烟，男人的声音迷糊不清。

唔，我不太确定——我觉得不会吧。年轻人看都没有看他一眼，依旧盯着发光的蓝色屏幕。就靠两道一样的伤疤来确定这个，我觉得用这种方式很草率。他说。

 **还有心灵感应呢。** 詹姆斯提醒他。

哦，心灵感应，是的。这孩子的回答说不准是在认同还是否定。你的伤，就是背上那道，到底是怎么回事？他过了一会儿又问。

抱歉，亲爱的，我真的不能说。詹姆斯找到打火机，啪的一声，荧红色的火光稍纵即逝。

他当时想着这孩子多半会觉得他是在战场上受的伤，从而自己在心里给他编个借口出来画一个圆说服自己。詹姆斯在黑暗中睁开眼，他脑子里还有那么一点影子留下，那孩子赤裸着上身坐在沙发上，问他什么时候能回来。

我说不准，亲爱的。他说。说不定一年，也说不定三个月就好了，考察工作很看天气的。

好吧。马克·钱德尔于是转过头专心致志地研究自己的电脑，现在他不像一开始那么好奇于这个 **可能是自己灵魂伴侣的人** 的真实身份了，詹姆斯关上门的时候忍不住又看了一眼这个年轻人的背影，那道伤疤冲他狞笑着，目送他关上门离去。

而马克自始至终没有转过身来。

詹姆斯想要爬起来抽根烟，随即又想到自己根本没带烟盒，任务总是有各种各样的附加条件，他还接过更奇怪的。 **你的假期结束了，波特先生。** 联络人在电话里如是告诉他，他把薄荷硬糖在嘴里搅动着刮擦过牙齿，在骨头间喀啦喀啦作响。好吧。他说，回头看了一眼背后的客厅——他已经快要习惯这个地方了，房门是关着的，凌晨三点，马克还在用电脑——大学生总是这么多作业要做吗？他问过这孩子，没有得到回答。

好吧，我这段日子确实过得很快活。他说。但是总不能忘了工作呀。

他肯定马克要是醒着就听到这句话了，他当时一定昏了头才刻意表现得有那么迫不及待，好像在急着摆脱什么……

说到底，他是在争那个孩子，马克·钱德尔，那个脊背上也有一道伤疤的年轻人——和他相比实在是很年轻了，足足小了十岁——究竟是不是很多人所说的听起来十分虚无缥缈的，他的“灵魂伴侣”。 **可以经受任何考验的伟大的爱情。** 人们对此信誓旦旦，而他觉得尽管有这种确定一生挚爱的法子存在，也仍然有很多人是随便找了个什么人凑在一起的，那么由此可推知， **世界上有没有这个东西都是无所谓的，人们只是想找个借口两情相悦而已，假使另一个人不乐意，那再怎么也没办法。**

他就这样在黑暗中无知无觉地睡着直到天亮，早上坐进车里的时候廖子朗从车后镜里看他。哇哦，你昨天是没睡觉吗？亚洲人问。

有一点吧。他说，枪在座椅下的行李袋里隔着袋子和长裤两层布料硌他的脚踝，不是他惯用的那种，但还说得过去，这和他现在所经历的那些一齐是要必须适应的东西，和大楼外擦玻璃的工人不能得恐高症同理，要不然你就干不了这一行。

他看着前面的道路后退，廖子朗好像觉得他碰到了什么问题，持新鲜态度又觉得有几分好笑地不停跟他说话，他们开过人头攒动的街道。他的朋友问他，詹姆斯，你不会碰到你的灵魂伴侣了吧？

有时候你真得承认你的朋友比你聪明很多倍，而你不过是个表情都藏不住的傻蛋。他说我并不确定，但是——后面的话被吞了下去。

但是你觉得那就是。亚洲人笑了起来。你觉得那就是你命中注定的那个？

唔。他脑子里浮现出马克坐在沙发上的情景，脊背朝着他，那条伤疤伸展开蠕动着，青年瘦削的肩膀和后颈微微朝着与他相反的方向弯曲，这一些细节如此鲜活，以至于……

 **但是我爱上他了。** 他的喉咙发干，痛苦地想着。 **毫无疑问，不管他是不是我的灵魂伴侣。**

你看起来怪傻的。廖子朗拉下手刹，再次从后视镜里看了他一眼之后如此评价道。这太明显了，你在谈恋爱——詹姆斯·波特竟然也有为别人神魂颠倒的一天吗？车慢慢停下来。嘿，醒醒，兄弟，干活了。亚洲人从上面的小盒子里拿了一盒章鱼小丸子出来。唐人街买的——始终留心，时时呼叫。①他说。

你什么时候看起《白鲸》来了？詹姆斯拉开车门，他拽出旅行袋提在手上，廖子朗把牙签咬在嘴上摇晃。别人推荐的。他说。我也刚休假完，说真的，放假的感觉真不错。

谁不是呢？詹姆斯耸耸肩膀关上车门，他拧开门把手，头探进打烊的酒吧四下环视，几个醉鬼睡在长沙发上或者地上，打工的男孩在吧台后面懒散地擦着玻璃杯，墙上还粘着一些彩带和爆掉的气球，看来昨天有人在这儿狂欢，估计是一群大学生，不然还会有谁呢。嘿，早上好。他手扶着门框问那个男孩。约翰·威尔逊在吗？他一下子差点没想起来目标是姓威尔逊还是威尔森，反正两者读音相似，对方可能会把他当口音很重的外地人，男孩看了他一眼，说威尔森先生不在。  
。  
哦，好吧，运气真不好，要是他来了，告诉他我来这儿找过他好吗？我的名字是埃德，埃德·柯里维。他说，心想或许这男人还认得这个线人的名字。他晚上会来吗？

我不知道。男孩说，我只白天在这儿。

那谢谢你。他关上门，冲车里的廖子朗摆手。真惨，他跑了。他坐进车里的时候说，你觉得他是在贫民窟还是东区？

三个线人，两个说他在东区，还有一个说昨天看到他在贫民窟。亚洲人正在看终端，夹着报告的文件袋塞在座位夹缝里，詹姆斯拿起它打开，看着照片上那张脸，他的目光从第一排扫到最下面一排。我猜他在贫民窟。他说。他偷偷建的基站在贫民窟，最近的几次枪支交易也在贫民窟——哇哦，他还真是“收藏丰富”。

谁说不是呢。亚洲人透过橱窗往酒吧里看了一眼。哦，那个小伙子在打电话呢。他说。

那我们得快点儿。詹姆斯趁着他发动车子的时候检查包里的枪。去贫民窟吧，我要是有这么多东西在那儿，我肯定不会把它们扔下的。

杰克·威尔森在黑市里很有威望。他们混入早高峰的末尾车队时廖子朗说。我们当时看中的就是他这一点才跟他联系——

对于枪这东西他太贪了。詹姆斯毫不犹豫地说，他拉上背包拉链，靠在座椅上闭着眼睛神游，他的手机在口袋里，他有点想给马克打个电话，最后还是没这么做。他想要更多的权力，谁都这样。他喃喃地说。

他们又沉默了好一会儿。到了，廖子朗说。车开不进去，我叫别人来拿，我们再等一会儿。

为什么只有我们两个人？詹姆斯问，亚洲人没回答他。 **因为在市区只能调这么多人。** 他自己也知道答案，腐败的官僚体制除了这点之外还有很多不好，但只有这点格外讨厌。他提着包下车，廖子朗在车里打电话，面前破败的旧楼和无数自楼体外伸展出的私人建筑让它看起来像是一只经过无数改装，被迫低下头来的怪物。两个孩子在街边踢一只足球，过大的衣服在他们孱弱的身上晃荡着。这样的小孩一般熬不过这儿严酷的冬天，他想。

你记住门牌号了吗？他问从车里钻出来的廖子朗。他是不是有小孩？

可能吧，不然他买玩具干什么。对方最后一次看自己的手机，他也拎着一只旅行袋，沉甸甸地往下坠。见鬼，怎么信号这么差？他说。

说不定是那个基站的干扰。詹姆斯已经往楼里走了，反正也用不了多久，早点结束了我可以早点回去。他们沿着进门的楼梯往下走，脚步声回荡在劣质的楼梯里分外响亮，地下的空气散发出变质的味道，詹姆斯照着地址敲开门，门背后是一个小女孩，棕发乱糟糟地披在肩膀上，茫然地隔着一条缝隙与他对视着。

请问约翰·威尔森在吗？詹姆斯难得有一些耐心，这孩子的眼神让他想起来马克发呆的样子，然而两者差别是如此之大，他很快回过神来。

爸爸不在。女孩小声说。他去上班了。

是吗？他问，往女孩的身后看，其实看不到什么，说不定约翰就在门后面，但要想在这儿处理他，首先他可能得说服这孩子打开门，而詹姆斯不太想对孩子动手。  
我是埃德·柯里维。他说。等你爸爸回来后，你告诉他我来找过他好吗？

女孩的面孔有一瞬间流露出扭曲的惊恐，而后很快就消失了。好的，叔叔。她低声说。

门又关上了，他往后退了一步，让廖子朗站到下来的台阶那里去。枪重新拿在手里的感觉十分久违，他看着那扇禁闭的门，倒退着一步步朝走廊深处走去。

突然间，门打开了，不是那扇有小女孩的门，而是他右边那扇。约翰·威尔森冲出来把他撞在墙上。詹姆斯来不及把刀抽出来就被狠揍了一拳，他听见有更多门打开的声音和枪声，他的枪掉在地上，只好用手卡住约翰的脖子，眯起眼睛看这个男人。那真的是你的女儿吗？他问。

男人没有回答他，深色的眼珠里流露出残忍的快意，紧接着尖锐的疼痛从他小腹那里电流一样窜上来。詹姆斯松开手，抓着他的手让那把刀子扎得更深，他够到了自己的枪，对着男人的头颅开火，第一枪打偏了，有人朝着他射击，子弹穿进皮肉的感觉像是扎进钢丝，他又开了一枪，打中男人的胸口。詹姆斯把他推开，喘着气爬起来踉跄着往走廊深处跑，子弹从他身边飞过去，他没时间回头看廖子朗那边什么情况，想必好不到哪儿去。

他转了几条走廊才把他们甩掉，这里真的一点信号都没有，他放下终端又低头看自己的伤口，血黏附在手掌上，从指缝里渗透他的掌纹。三棱刀，回头我也搞一把。他打开一扇没上锁的小门进去，顺着门板滑坐下来。房间小得惊人，顶多是个杂物间，他打开终端，不断尝试搜索信号点。血很快顺着他的腰往下滴，他咬着牙从浸透水发霉的纸箱子里找到一卷快用完的胶带给自己包扎——先反着缠几圈，再正着缠，顶多是万不得已的应急，这下他除了失血过多之外还可能因为内脏感染而死了。血粘在胶带上，像是一种邪恶的记号，他手上的则已经干了，散发出刺鼻的腥味。

现在只能等廖子朗联系别人了——希望他还能活着出去。詹姆斯深深吸了一口气，他努力克制着自己不叫喊出声，他的弹夹几乎是空的，这时候要是有人追过来就死定了。

说到死这件事，他不知为什么想起来马克曾经跟他说过的一些话，记忆不是很清晰地提醒他这个人的存在。 **没关系，反正只是死而已。** 他想笑，但是又怕伤口裂开，只好闭紧嘴巴。漫长的等待中，他想或许等到他们——不管是自己人还是敌人——找到他时他已经死了，尸体堵着门，死态并不好看——也没有谁的死态是好看的，他闭着眼睛像是被揍昏过去，到处都是血，更可能是一直没人发现，他在这潮湿黑暗的地下变成看不清楚脸的人形真菌培养皿……

这时一阵焦虑感袭击了他，他的喉咙疼痛起来，腿不由自主地收起牵动伤口。 **该死的，为什么还连不上信号。** 有人喝了一口咖啡，虚无的暖意滚入他的胃袋。

用不了多久他就很轻易地理解了这件事，詹姆斯·波特，此生第一次，在这种情况下被人共享了思维。 **神奇的心灵感应。** 他想，脑子里的另外一个人突然安静下来，沉默在他们之间矗立着。

嘿，真的是你。詹姆斯慢慢吐出一口气。 **但是我快死了，亲爱的。** 他想起那个沙发上的孩子，心想或许马克是真的在生他的气，而他太蠢，没能很快地反应过来。很快这种被人阅读脑子的感觉就消失了，死神朝他弯下腰去——

他的终端振动起来，屏幕发亮。

他睁开眼睛，看见自己躺在医院里，他艰难地按了呼叫铃，扭过头看见有人在床头给自己削了一个苹果放在那里。哈利跟着医生过来跟他说了几句话，告诉他约翰已经死了，他的女儿——那真的是他的女儿，詹姆斯张大嘴——被转移到福利院。你差一点就死了。他的上司这么告诉他。

我现在还活着就可以了。他告诉他，之后哈利告诉他有个新成员加入，很年轻，相当年轻，信息工程专业的天才。希望你们能相处愉快。他说。

尽管这么说了，詹姆斯在半个月后才被允许下地，在此阶段间每一个人都来看他，除了那个新来的。他回到自己的宿舍，很长一段时间没到这里来之后这里似乎因为新成员的加入而填了很多新东西。他看见一小盆绿植在靠窗那里，看起来有一点眼熟，一个人坐在他斜对面的床上看书，听见开门的声音之后看过来。  
詹姆斯僵在原地好像被金手指点了一下，马克·钱德尔盯着他看了一会儿似乎想说什么，最后干巴巴地挤了一句下午好出来。

而且，你也有不愿意告诉我的部分不是吗？这孩子举起书挡住自己的脸，又补充了一句。

**Author's Note:**

> ①:出自赫尔曼·梅尔维尔的作品《白鲸》


End file.
